Fortress of Time
|image = Wallpaper Prince of Persia Warrior Within 06.jpg |hidep = |location = Island of Time |ruler = Kaileena (formerly), Shahdee (formerly), Sand Creature |factions = N/A |hideh = |founded = Unknown |capital = |appearance = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within |hidea = |allies = |}} The Fortress of Time is the stronghold of the Empress of Time, located on the Island of Time. History Long ago when the island was controlled by unknown villagers, the Empress of Time arrived at some point and enslaved the local villagers and used her Imperial Guards to coerce them into building the Fortress.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Official Strategy Guide, page 22 Places of Interest in the Fortress One of the towers is the Garden Tower. It is here that a complicated system of aqueducts was created, and water flowing from a high place of this tower controls one of the beams used to seal the Throne room. There are gardens of extraordinary beauty in this area of the fortress, which the Prince compares with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. The second tower is the Mechanical Tower. There is a gargantuan clock mechanism located inside, which takes a great deal of effort and acrobatic skills to activate. Once active, this tower unseals one beam of the two locking the entrance to the Throne room. This Tower is populated by stronger enemies than those in the Garden tower, so it is perhaps better for the player to tackle this one after completing the Garden tower (because he'll get a stronger sword afterward.) The Central Hall is a huge vaulted chamber, where the Prince has the ability to move great pieces of rock, thus getting access to either of four directions (the two towers, the Throne Room and the Sacrificial Altar). The Throne Room is the place where the Prince fights the Empress, and also the place where the Sands are created. Four massive statues are placed two on each side. The throne, covered with a great red cloth, stands in the furthest end. The Library lies above the prison, it is a vast repository of knowledge and the Prince remarks that he may have learned a lot, if things with Kaileena had gone another way. It has relatively few traps but many enemies and the Prince will need to rely on the powers of the Sand to reach closing doors in time. The Prison is a place where many unfortunate victims of the Empress have met their fate. It has many traps and powerful enemies that will tax the Prince's strength and ability, sometimes requiring the use of Sand powers to pass certain stages. The Foundry lies below the prison and is full of a series of funnels transporting the hot liquid metal needed to forge the many cruel weapons used by those who serve the Empress. The Prince visits it only after being turned into the Wraith. It's a perilous place filled with traps so deadly that the rest of the palace seems tame. The Catacombs is the place where the Prince flees from the Dahaka after killing Kaileena, and where he finds the mural containing information about the Mask of the Wraith. The Beach is where the prince first arrives on the island. Finding his swords missing, he is forced to use a wooden stick to defend himself. The Sacred Caves is a location hidden deep within the fortress, safeguarding the Mask of the Wraith. The prince encounters many boss battles here, including the final battle of the game. There are also several portal rooms, which contain the Time Portals, teleporting the person entering them from present to past or vice-versa. To activate the portals, one has to press four switches in the correct order. The player gets the opportunity to navigate through this enormous castle both in the Present and in the Past and observe the changes made by the passing of years. Gallery Screenshots Fortress_of_Time.jpg|Fortress of Time as in the Past Screenshot0007 (1024 x 768).jpg|Fortress of Time as in the Present References }} Category:Places Category:Warrior Within Places Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within